


Saving the Day

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Typical Violence, Case Fic, Crossover, Dimension Hopping Leviathan, Grace Drunk Gabriel, Grace Drunk Magnus, I need Sam and Alec to have a bitchface-off, Immortal Husbands (Hinted), Ley Line Monsters, M/M, Pandemonium Fic, SPN characters visit SH world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: A creature has been feeding on their ley lines, and it's fast, too fast for them to catch it.  So when four, apparently mundane men show up, promising to kill the creature, Alec and Magnus are most certainly skeptical and concerned.  Working together, it seems, is the only way to proceed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 47
Kudos: 350





	Saving the Day

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I don't think I've ever actually posted a crossover, but I have this, and a steadily growing 50k+ AU of these two universes, so when this happened, I decided I might as well see what folks think of it. 
> 
> Considering adding a second chapter (because I had PLANS for Alec and Magnus walking the ley lines and the "gift" that Gabriel passed on), but not sure at present!

When Magnus scanned the room for the third or fourth time in the last ten minutes, Alec knew there had to be something that was putting him on edge. Magnus’ eyes met his and flashed gold, but Alec could see the worry etched in his face and the tightness around his eyes. 

Alec scanned the club, his eyes tracing the exits carefully. There _were_ more downworlders here than usual and all of them seemed to have an edge to them that wasn’t normally present. A touch to his elbow had him looking down at Magnus with a frown. “What’s going on?” 

Magnus shook his head. “I don’t entirely know. Remember how I told you we can all feel something feeding on the ley lines?” He waited for Alec’s nod before continuing. “It’s quick, too quick for us to catch it. I’ve never seen anything like it before.” He glanced around the room again and his frown deepened. “They know they’re safe here, that’s why we have so many.” 

Alec frowned, an uncomfortable feeling crawling over him. “You think it’s a trap, don’t you?” he asked, keeping his voice low. 

“If it isn’t,” Magnus started, his eyes darting across the back of the club. “They’re missing an opportunity.” 

“I’m going to call Jace and Izzy. Let them know we’re expecting trouble and to keep an eye on the censor maps” Alec said, giving Magnus’ arm a squeeze. “We’ll keep everyone safe.” 

Magnus nodded. “That’s a good idea. I don’t know what we’re looking for, but it’s powerful. We need to be careful.” 

Alec winked at Magnus. “I’m always careful.” 

The statement was carefree, if nothing else, and Magnus watched Alec head for his office, keeping a close eye on him until he was safely in there. Turning his attention back to the club, more than one downworlder caught his eye, seeking reassurance. Magnus did his best to give it to them, though when he saw four mundanes stride into the club, he had to sigh. Now he had to go take care of- 

Magnus blinked and frowned. Where there had been four, now there were only three. He started to stride towards them, magic curling around his fingertips. If they were the ones pulling on the ley lines they were going to pay. He approached them, frowning. At the very least he needed to get them the hell out of here. 

The tall one turned to him and smiled. “Hi! You must be the owner!” 

Magnus paused, tilting his head, studying the tall mundane. “Do I know you?” 

“No, not at all,” he answered, holding out his hand. “Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean.” 

Magnus shook his hand very briefly and went to send a pulse of magic into the mundane, encourage him to leave, but his magic hit a very firm _wall_ and he dropped his hand, staring at them both. “Get out of my club,” he ordered. 

Sam sighed and looked at his brother. “Look, we’re not here to cause trouble. The people here are in danger, and we’re here to help.” 

“We don’t need your help,” Magnus said, his voice cold as it trailed over the three men in front of him. They were armed, heavily. In the same way Shadowhunters often were. Were these Shadowhunters from another Institute? Thankfully, he could feel Alexander approaching from behind him, hopefully he could shed some light if they were. 

“It would be wise to accept our help. The creature we are hunting is growing rapidly and is almost beyond our ability to capture and kill. Your ley lines are robust and healthy.” 

Magnus’ eyes snapped to the other human and found glowing blue eyes waiting for him. He let his magic curl around his fingertips and scowled. “And how do I know that you’re telling the truth? For all I know, you could want access to the ley line node here.” 

“Please,” Sam said, stepping forward. “You have one of the last healthy nodes in the city. If we don’t catch it here, it’s going to jump again, and whatever city it ends up in…” he trailed off. “It isn’t going to end well.” 

“Is there a problem?” Alec asked stepping forward, a scowl on his face, his voice harsh and firm. 

“Look, pretty boy,” Dean snapped, scowling. “We don’t have time for this bullshit. We’re here to kill something and get the hell out. We won’t interrupt your party for long.” 

Sam sighed and looked at his brother, then back to the two men standing in front of them. He reached into his bag and pulled out a book. “Where we come from it’s called a Leviathan. This one, is a serpent.” He flipped to a page and held it out in front of the two men. 

“It’s a terror. It feeds on energy. The purer the energy, the better. It’s been dimension hopping, chasing healthy ley lines, devouring them, then moving on to the next,” Sam ignored the protest from Dean and kept focused. “We have to stop it, now, or we might not be able to kill it.” 

Magnus frowned, taking the book from Sam, bringing it closer for inspection. He flipped it and stared at the cover. He’d read this book. He _owned_ a copy of it, even. But he had never seen this passage. A pulse of magic into the book told him why. “You’re from another dimension,” he said, glancing at Alec, and back to the mundanes. 

Sam nodded. “Yes. And we’re going to stop this thing.” 

“Magnus…” Alec trailed off, looking at the two mundanes the third person staring at them. “If that’s true, how can we trust them?” 

Magnus scowled and snapped the book shut, handing it to the mundane again. “We can’t.” He turned back to the mundanes and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re playing at, but if you know what’s good for you, you’ll get the hell out of my club and never come back.” 

Sam shared a look with Dean and sighed. “Unfortunately, we can’t do that.” A low rumble started underneath the club and they shared a look. 

Alec tensed, unglamouring his bow as people started to shout. “Magnus, what’s going on?” 

“Boys!” A voice shouted over the people starting to panic. “Could we get a move on?” 

“Dean, go!” Sam ordered, gesturing with his chin, watching Dean dash past them and towards the center of the dance floor where Gabriel was standing, the rest of the patrons moving back from him. 

“What the hell do you think you-” 

“Listen!” Sam snapped, interrupting the club owner. “Two things can kill this thing. _Two_. Either an angelic blade, which I’m guessing neither of you have handy, or a blade of copper, tipped in silver, then gold, then dipped in holy water and blessed. Now, either you can pull one of those two things out of your asses, or you can get out of our way!” 

Sam shoved past the kid with the bow and arrow towards the balcony, jumping over it to hit the dance floor with a grunt, striding over to where he could see light peeling off of Gabriel and sinking into the ground, touching the ley lines. 

“Castiel!” Gabriel shouted. “Be ready, it’s going to try to run!” 

Castiel looked towards the two men in front of him and gestured with his chin. “They’re going to need your help.” 

The rumbling came to an abrupt stop and a roar sounded. 

“_South_!” Gabriel shouted. “Castiel, go South!” 

In a blink, the man who had been standing in front of them was gone and Magnus was racing towards the center of the dance floor where the other three were. “Get everyone out, and to safety!” he snapped. 

“Stay away from the prime meridian nodes of the city!” Sam added. “The creature is running between them, and it’s corrupting the lines wherever it goes. We’re going to clear all of them, but it’ll take us a bit.” 

“And how do you propose to do that?” Alec snapped, his eyes going to the man who was dripping in white light, his eyes shining gold. “What the hell is your plan?” 

“It’s backing off!” Gabriel shouted, closing his eyes to focus, bleeding his grace into the ley lines. “It’s going to try to go East, now, it’s turning! Dean, signal Cas, tell him to move!” 

Dean pulled out a flare from his jacket and threw it into the sky, watching it disappear, a loud boom echoing overhead a moment later. 

“Good!” Gabriel snapped. “It’s panicking, we’re closing in on it. It’s gonna either head for us, or head West!” 

Sam turned to the two men who had joined them and looked up, relieved when he saw the rest of the club being emptied. “Remember how I told you it feeds on energy?” he waited for both of their nods before pointing to Gabriel. “He’s the bait, because he tastes better than the ley lines.” 

“Aw, Sammy I didn’t know you cared,” Gabriel panted. 

“Oh shut up,” Sam muttered. He looked at the two. “You are?” he prompted. “I introduced myself earlier.” 

Magnus shared a look with Alec and stepped forward. “You already know I’m the owner here. My name is Magnus Lightwood-Bane, and I’m the High Warlock of Alicante.” 

“My name is Alec Lightwood-Bane, and I’m his backup,” he said, pointing to Magnus with a grin. “We’ve got backup coming. Now how the hell do we kill this thing?” 

“Warlock, eh? That’s going to come in handy,” Gabriel said, turning his attention to the group. “He’ll be able to help me purge the ley lines.” 

Magnus frowned in confusion. “How are you going to do it?” 

“Explain later, oh ye demon child,” Gabriel sang, his eyes going distant as he felt the ley lines pull and grunted. “Fuck, he’s going West. Cas is gonna be exhausted by the time he pushes it here, the grid is too big.” 

“We’ll handle it,” Sam said, flipping his angel blade in his hand, turning to Alec and Magnus. “You have something you can use against this thing?” 

Alec held out the Seraph blade with a smirk. “This should work.” 

“Yeah,” Gabriel said with a laugh. “That’ll work just fine Sam, it’s their equivalent of an angel blade. Give the warlock your sword, you take mine.” 

Sam frowned and took Gabriel’s sword, feeling the extra weight in his hands. “That’s not a good idea. You don’t have one now.” 

“My job is bait and containment, especially without Cas. You need me to pull him in, and pull him up. After that, you’ll have to protect me,” Gabriel said, his eyes going distant, the light around him flaring brighter, extending more power into the ley lines. “He’s coming.” 

Sam handed the warlock the sword and stared him down. “We’ll be taking this back,” he said, keeping his voice quiet. “Use it, and have no mercy for this creature. It’ll kill you in an instant if it gets the chance.” 

Magnus frowned and looked at the smooth silver weapon in his hands. It felt like it was made of pure adamas. Where would they have gotten a weapon like this? The ground beneath them began to shake, harder than before and he watched the other human tapped into the ley lines start to grimace. 

“Get ready,” Alec snapped, stepping to the side, holstering his blade in favor of his bow, pointing it at the ground beneath the blonde man. 

Magnus tucked the sword away for a moment and stepped closer to the man bleeding power into the ley lines. He reached out and touched his shoulders, his magic springing to his fingertips, his own power chasing whatever the man was doing. 

“Well, well, not just a demon child, are you?” 

Magnus scowled and ignored that. “How do we pull him up?” Now that his magic was twisted together with the ley lines, he could see and feel the trap that had been built to raise the creature out and into the open. 

“You _pull_. As hard as you can, the second you feel him. Don’t let go. Get him up, get him out. Then help them do the rest.” 

Now, Magnus could see the creature racing down the ley lines, a long black serpent, all teeth and power, moving faster than he could have ever imagined. No wonder they hadn’t caught it when they’d followed its path of destruction. “Are you going to be all right?” 

He laughed. “It depends on how good you all do your job. Now get ready to pull when I say. Ready?” 

Magnus gathered his magic around the trap, deeper into it and waited. The teeth of the monster were uncomfortably close when he heard the order to pull and he felt the strain, grunting, yanking the creature away from the ley lines and up, up through the ground into Pandemonium itself. 

In an instant, his connection with the ley lines was severed and he heard Alexander shout his name. Magnus focused and immediately became aware of coil after coil of black shadow curling on the edge of the dance floor, twisting in on itself, with no visible head, growing larger and larger by the second. 

“Stabbing it slows it down!” Sam shouted, holding the blade in his hands. “But if we’re going to kill it, we have to behead it, and it only exposes the head when it attacks!” 

Alec drew four arrows and fired them into the black flesh, listening to it hiss in pain. “How do you propose we get it to-” In a second, all he could see were black eyes and teeth and he dove out of the way, years of training the only reason he managed to avoid the snap of teeth before the head was gone again. 

“Yeah, like that, without nearly getting eaten!” Dean snapped, nodding to Sam before they both dashed in, slashing at it, making the creature screech. No head appeared to attack either of them. 

Magnus could feel the creature looking between them all, even though there was no hint of his eyes and he could feel how much it wanted to run. He glanced behind Gabriel. Bait might not be enough to keep it here. He turned his back on the monster and pressed his fingers to the walls of Pandemonium, pumping power into the building itself, filling it to the brim, foundation up, with his magic. 

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, shooting a coil when it started to sneak closer to the warlock, who still had his back turned, even as he glowed bright blue and white. “Behind you!” 

“It’s going to try to run!” Magnus shouted. He saw the fear in the two mundanes eyes and lifted both of his hands, smirking darkly, gathering silver in his palms, watching the sides of the building pulse. “Not today,” he muttered, bringing his hands down, silver chains from the corners of the building wrapping around two of the larger coils, pinning them down to the floor. In another quick movement, he lifted his hands back up and new chains burst from the floor, constraining more and more of the creature. 

“Hurry!” he ordered the others, grunting as the creature started to fight his hold in earnest, screeching and shouting. 

Alec scowled and fired arrow after arrow, but despite the creature feeling pain, it didn’t come after him again. Cursing, he pulled his blade out and raced towards the creature, stabbing it, weaving in and out of the coils. 

“It’s not attacking!” 

“Yeah, no shit!” Dean snapped, driving the blade deep again, but there was no answering snap, only a hiss and tighter coils within the chains holding it down. “We’ve got it pinned.” 

“Let’s go, I can’t hold it forever!” Magnus snapped, silver dripping around his hands as he twisted and flexed the chains with the creature. All too suddenly, the eyes and teeth were coming for him and he stumbled back, trying to throw a shield up, Alexander shouting his name from somewhere beyond the coils, when there was a **_snap_** and a silver whip was wrapped around the creature’s neck, holding it back. 

“Izzy!” Alec shouted. He caught sight of both Izzy and Jace holding onto her whip, grunting under the effort of holding the creature back. He rolled his blade in his hand and grabbed onto one of the silver chains, launching himself onto the coils of the creature. “Hold it!” 

“Hurry Alec!” Izzy shouted, grunting as the creature pulled harder, straining to reach Magnus. She could feel Jace struggling next to her and both of their hands were burning, trying to maintain the grip on her whip as the creature fought them. 

Alec leapt from one coil to another, grabbing onto it, using it to swing towards one of the silver chains coming from the ceiling. With a grunt, he forced himself to climb up on it. He took a brief second to tighten his grip on the sword and where he was going before he leapt towards the head of the creature. His blade sank into the thick neck of it, making the creature scream, thrashing violently as the blade sliced through its neck before it collapsed in a pile of coils. Alec bore it down to the ground and lifted his blade again, severing the head the rest of the way, panting as he stared at Magnus with wide eyes. 

“Are you all right?” Alec asked, scrambling to get to his feet, to Magnus, dropping the blade on the ground behind him. “Magnus, talk to me, are you all right?” 

Magnus let his fingers fall, the chains around the creature disappearing, sinking down to his knees, breathing in deep, nodding. “Y-yeah, thanks to you and Isabelle.” 

Alec sagged in relief, kneeling as well, wrapping his arms around Magnus, holding him tight. 

“What, the hell, was that thing?” Izzy asked, panting hard, her whip rolling up her wrist again. 

“That,” Sam said, panting as well, pushing his hair out of his face. “Was what was corrupting and eating your ley lines.” He made his way over to Gabriel who was kneeling on the ground and grinning, the light around him pulsing softly. “You okay?” 

Gabriel nodded and turned his eyes to the creature. “Need to clean up his mess before the corruption spreads. Cas is ready. We just need to flood the ley lines now.” 

Sam nodded, sitting down on the ground next to Gabriel, leaning against him with an exhale. “Next time I say I want to take a vacation? Dimension hopping doesn’t count.” 

Gabriel laughed. “You got it,” he promised. 

Alec finally released Magnus and turned to the other two men who were sitting in the middle of the dance floor, not far from the dead body of the creature. “So how do you propose to clean up the corruption of the ley lines?” 

“Cas and I can do it,” Gabriel said, lifting his chin. “Just need your hubby over there to lead the way.” 

Magnus blinked back into awareness and frowned at the human. “You can do it? What do you mean you can do it? You can’t wipe away a corruption.” 

Sam laughed and leaned into Gabriel’s shoulder. “You think they’re human?” he called out. “Trust us, they can clean them.” 

Gabriel swatted at Sam. “You’re not supposed to give it away. That makes it less fun.” 

Magnus tilted his head. “You’re not...mundane?” 

“Furthest thing from it in fact. You’ll see. Now come here. I really do need you to help.” 

“What do you need my help with?” Magnus asked, stepping closer and onto one of the pools of light on the floor. 

Gabriel hummed and held out his hand. “You ever walked your ley lines before?” 

Magnus looked to Alec and gave him a reassuring smile. “Not too long ago. I don’t make it a habit. There are others who walk them.” 

“Why did you need to walk them?” Gabriel asked, light shining bright for a moment before they reappeared in a bright white hallway, a network of corridors and hallways stretching out in front of them. 

“It’s a long story,” Magnus shot back, pausing in the bright hallway. He frowned and looked around. Things didn’t appear to be corrupted. “Are you certain something is wrong?” 

“You can feel it if you look,” Gabriel said, reaching out to press his hands to one of the walls, wincing. “Try.” 

Magnus copied him, pressing his hands to the wall, breathing in deep and slow for a moment. He could feel it, now. The shadows lurking in the depths of the ley lines. 

“Not all corruption is overt. This is insidious. It would have started impacting magic users in days. People would turn cruel, harsher, their magic would do things they never thought themselves capable of,” Gabriel said, leaning in and pressing his forehead to it. “We watched it happen twice before we realized what it was doing.” 

“And you can clear this out, somehow?” Magnus asked with a frown. “The last time we managed to clean the ley lines of corruption-” 

Gabriel chuckled. “You used angelic energy. I know. I can feel it.” 

Magnus frowned and tilted his head. “So how do you plan to do that again? And how am I supposed to help?” 

Gabriel rolled his shoulders and stepped into the center of the hallway. “I need you to tap into the ley lines just like you did before. You’re going to direct the tidal wave.” 

“Tidal wave?” 

Gabriel grinned at him over his shoulder. “Get ready to hold on,” he ordered. “When I flood the lines, you’ll be able to feel my power - make sure it gets everywhere it needs to.” 

“And how do you propose I do that?” Magnus asked. “It’s your power, right?” 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head, a ball of light exploding upwards from his palm, giving Cas the signal. “The son of a fallen angel can command grace as easily as I can. It’ll obey you.” 

~!~

Alec scowled at the two mundanes in front of him. “So, what you’re telling me is-” 

“We’re from another dimension,” Sam explained. “We’ve been dimension hopping trying to catch that bastard.” 

“And now my husband is…?” Alec gestured to where Magnus was kneeling next to the blonde man, pools of silver around them as they closed their eyes. 

Sam sighed. “Going to help Gabriel and Cas clear out your ley lines. The kind of infection that bastard was leaving is a horrible one. You want no trace of it.” 

“How are they going to do that?” Isabelle asked, striding forward. She offered her hand to the two men and smiled at them. “Because the last time we needed to clear the ley lines, it took overloading our angelic core, and Magnus making a connection to the ley lines.” 

Sam shared a look with Dean and was about to answer when a bright light burst out of Gabriel’s palm, shooting up into the sky. He grinned. “Showtime!” 

A sound, low and sonorous, echoed in the distance. 

Dean perked up, looking towards. “There’s Cas. First wave incoming!” 

“Everyone cover your ears!” Sam ordered, covering his just as an echoing sound escaped from Gabriel, ringing in the room. 

~!~

“Here we go!” Gabriel called, closing his eyes as he felt the wave of gentle light and power flooding through the ley lines, soothing the harsh rips and tears that the creature had left. “Cas heals and repairs, I clean.” 

Magnus nodded, watching the wave of light approach them both. When it hit them, he breathed, bracing himself for the impact, but the light only wrapped around him and soothed the rough edges of his mind before continuing down the hallway. He focused on it, and could feel it reaching to the very tips of the ley lines before it pulled back. 

“Our turn. You ready sparkles?” 

Magnus huffed, about to protest the nickname when suddenly the man standing next to him began to push power out of him, and the sheer weight and scale of it was almost enough to suffocate him until it began to spread, washing through the ley lines. He could feel it missing spots it needed to fill, though and he prodded at the power with his own, pushing it into the nooks and crannies it had surged past. 

To his shock, the power responded readily, moving at his command, and Magnus began to direct it in earnest as even more power came from the other man. It took time, but once he was certain that the rest of the ley lines were flooded, he pulled himself back. 

“Clear!” he shouted. 

“All right,” Gabriel shouted back. “Hold on!” 

Magnus didn’t have a chance to ask why he needed to hold on when the light springing out of the other man turned a brilliant, iridescent gold and it exploded all around them, washing over the ley lines, and across the city in a wave. 

~!~

“What was that?” Alec asked, staring in wide eyes at where Magnus and the other man were now wreathed in gold, both of them glowing brightly. A burst of shining light had escaped them and now everything felt, felt lighter. 

“That,” a rough voice said, joining them. “Is Gabriel offering a gift.” 

“Cas!” Dean said, relieved to see the angel in one piece, striding towards him, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist. “Shit, come here. Are you okay?” 

Castiel leaned gratefully against Dean and nodded. “I am,” he managed. 

“What did he do?” Alec asked, frowning. The gold light was starting to fade and he strode closer, reaching out to help Magnus to his feet once he started blinking again. 

“Alexander~” Magnus hummed, unable to keep from grinning. He leaned in against Alec and sighed happily. “I love you, so much, darling.” 

Alec smiled and tightened his arm around Magnus, kissing the top of his head. “I love you too, Magnus. Are you all right?” 

Magnus nodded, turning his eyes back to the other man, waving towards him. “He did all the work, I just helped to conduct.” 

“He’ll be,” Gabriel said, stumbling to his feet. “A little high for an hour or too,” he mentioned, waving towards Magnus. “I dumped a lot of angelic grace into him…” he blinked, leaning against Sam when the hunter was suddenly by his side. “_Twice_,” he finished, giggling. 

Magnus looked up at Alec and grinned. “My hair tingles~” 

Alec snorted and looked up at the other two men. “How’d you do that?” 

Gabriel waved a hand happily. “_Archangel_! Perks of the job!” He snapped a cocktail into his hands and sipped it. “Now I gotta go clean up our mess, Sammykins!” 

Sam looked over to Cas and raised an eyebrow as Gabriel kicked the beheaded monster before snapping it away in a cloud of shadow. “He’s gonna be okay, right?” 

“He’s quite fine,” Castiel said with a chuckle. “A little loopy perhaps, but he’ll be fine.” 

Gabriel hummed and twirled back around, grinning at the group. “There’s gonna be so many babies in nine months. _So_ many.” He pouted at Sam. “I love babies.” 

Sam snorted. “I know you do, Gabe. But we’ve talked about no babies until I’ve met your other kids, remember?” 

“Cheater,” Gabriel huffed, sitting down on the floor where the leviathan had been. “Not my fault they have wanderlust!” 

Alec stepped forward and cleared his throat, holding Magnus by the hand. “Can you both confirm that the ley lines are clear? And the corruption is gone?” 

Magnus nodded, leaning into Alexander with a happy hum. “Gone, baby, gone!” He wiggled his fingers, blue sparks shining from them. “Don’t know what that second wave was, though.” 

Gabriel flopped back on the floor, a tired smile coming to his face as the after effects finally started to wear off. “I did the opposite of what the monster was doing to the ley lines. It’ll wear off in a few days.” He grinned again. “Gonna be so many babies, for all the couples trying!” 

Magnus lit up, his eyes flickering to gold. “So if the creature was turning people cruel, angry and vicious…” 

“I,” Gabriel said proudly. “Used my grace to give everyone a  _ good _ day. For a couple of days.” He grinned. “Doesn’t upset any balances. Just means you have  _ good _ -” he used his fingerquotes this time for the word. “Day!” 

Isabelle started to laugh. “You’re giving everyone in one of the rudest cities in the world all good days? People are going to think the world is ending.” 

“Noooooo,” Gabriel drawled, lifting his hand to pretend to poke her in the nose. “That’s not how it works. It’s _their_ good day, not mine. Sometimes we have good days a few days in a row.” 

Alec relaxed, and took a deep breath. “That seems relatively harmless. Are the ley lines safe?” 

“Yes,” Castiel said, stepping forward. “I healed and repaired the damage before Gabriel cleared out the corruption. With the addition of Gabriel’s, ah, blessing, your ley lines should be resistant to corruption for approximately…” he glanced over at Gabriel. 

Gabriel waved a hand. “Least a few centuries. I did a **major** power dump.” 

“You did,” Castiel agreed, frowning shortly. “Which I didn’t understand, because you didn’t do that for any of the other realms that we visited, Gabriel.” 

Leaning against Sam, Gabriel waved to the two humans holding hands. “It’s a thank you, to them. Couldn’t have done it without them.” 

Alec blinked and looked from the, if he was to be believed, archangel, back to Magnus, who was smiling widely still. “Us?” 

“Yeah!” Gabriel said, standing and stretching, glad when Sam stood with him. “You killed the thing, after all, and your dear hubby there was able to channel and direct an ocean’s worth of grace.  _ Twice _ . I’d hazard to guess that not many in your world would have that ability, let alone the skill.” 

Magnus frowned, rubbing his head as the golden haze around his eyes started to fade. He could feel Alec’s hand wrapped tightly around his and relaxed. “Which reminds me. How was I able to do that?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I told you,” he drawled, stepping closer. “I don’t know your world, but I can guess a few things.” He tilted his head and his eyes started to glow. “Demonic parent, source of your magic.” His eyes flickered to the man standing next to him. “Angelic blood, source of your magic.” 

“Gabriel,” Sam warned. “We need to-” 

Gabriel held up a hand. “Wait,” he ordered. 

Magnus felt those golden eyes turn to him again. For the first time, he could feel the overwhelming sense of _other_ emanating from him, and a fraction of the true size and his breath caught. He hadn’t been lying about what he was. 

“Demons are nothing more than fallen angels,” Gabriel said. “The more powerful the angel, the more powerful minion of Hell they became.” He took a step closer and grinned, the expression dark. “I knew your father in our world. I killed him. He was powerful enough to trap and keep me imprisoned for a very long time.” 

Magnus froze, staring with wide eyes. 

“I knew him as an angel, before that. I watched him fall,” Gabriel continued. “Calling yourself the son of a demon, or whatever title he gave himself in the dominions of hell, is wrong. You are the son of a Fallen Angel, one of the most powerful. Who could, and  _ did _ , do battle with archangels.” 

Magnus shook his head, but even as he did, he could feel the rightness of those words, the way they were sinking into him, and the way that Alexander’s hand tightened around his. 

Sam reached out to take Gabriel’s hand, tugging on him gently, urging him to come back. “Gabriel, you’re not-” 

“You,” Gabriel said, interrupting Sam with a glance. “Have inherited every inch of his power.” His smile softened. “Do you think it a coincidence you mated who you did?” 

Magnus blinked. “Mated?” 

“Mated?” Alec echoed, looking to Magnus. 

Gabriel chuckled and stepped forward, reaching into the space between them. “You are too close to it and cannot see it. Your grace has claimed him. He is yours, and his, in return, claimed you.” 

Magnus frowned, about to ask what the hell that meant when suddenly there was a tug and his eyes flew wide. Gabriel was holding a thread on his finger, bright silver, and both ends disappeared to he and Alexander. 

“See? Mated,” Gabriel said, letting the string drop from his finger. He pressed a fingertip to Magnus’ nose and smiled at him, then looked to the taller man. “Have him take you walking the ley lines someday soon.” 

Alec frowned. “Why?” 

“You’ll see,” Gabriel called, waving his hand as he turned his back on the both of them, turning to Sam, Castiel and Dean. “Ready to go home?” 

“You done meddling in another dimension?” Sam shot back, raising an eyebrow. 

Gabriel shrugged. “I can’t resist helping out another immortal and mortal couple, what can I say?” 

Sam blinked and looked up at Alec and Magnus, his face softening. “Ah. I suppose that’s forgiven then. You have enough to get us home?” 

Gabriel held out his hand for his sword and raised an eyebrow at Sam, wrapping his hand around it easily with a smile. “Of course.” He spun and slowly cut a hole into the air, light cackling around it. He bowed deep. “After you all.” 

Alec watched three of them leave and then the archangel was left standing in front of all of them. “Thank you,” he called, watching as he paused and then golden eyes were looking at him. “For helping us. You saved a lot of lives.” 

Gabriel tilted his head and reached behind him, plucking something. He dropped it into his palm and focused on the Nephilim boy, closing his eyes, plucking a few threads of his grace into the feather in his palm. He exhaled on it and then blew, sending the feather straight into the heart of the Nephilim in a quick flash of light. 

“Wh-what?” Alec stumbled back, rubbing at his chest. “What did you do to me?” 

Magnus whirled on the archangel, magic gathering around his fingertips, his expression thunderous. “Whatever you did to him-” 

Gabriel winked at them both. “Nothing more than a choice, for when the time comes. It’ll keep him, both of you, safe. There are few who would touch you with the kiss of an archangel blessing your mating.” He waved and danced through the portal. 

Alec stepped forward, but in another flash of light, the rift was gone. He scowled and sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Is everyone all right?” 

“Should be asking you that, hermano,” Izzy said, stepping forward, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said, looking to Magnus, then back to Izzy. “It didn’t hurt. It caught me off guard. I’m fine, promise.” 

“Well,” Jace drawled. “That was overly eventful. Who the hell were they?” 

Magnus’ eyes drifted towards where the rift had been and then down to the ley lines where he could still feel them _singing_ with power and how it was bleeding into the building. He shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

Izzy blew out a hard breath. “I’m glad we got here when we did.” 

Alec flashed his sister a grateful smile. “You and I both.” He turned back to Magnus and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Ready to head home?” 

“Yes,” Magnus said, sagging against Alec. “I think we’ve all had enough excitement for the evening.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
